fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Wild Lu
The Wild Lu The wild Lu is a small mammal thought to be ancestors to the wolf and resemble the Chihuahua breed of dogs. Some similarity traits to ferrets and squirrels have been noted as well. Their weight can range from about 4 ½ pounds to 10 pounds, and their fur is most notably solid colors such as black, white, brown, and yellow but also sometimes have variations of color combinations. Their large eyes allow for keen eyesight similar to that of the owl, and they are much adored for their small muzzles. This mammal is known to live on the coast of Greece and the Mediterranean and also have been found in South American countries such as Colombia, Venezuela, and Brazil. This is largely due to their love for the sun and very warm climates. It is sometimes common for them to overheat and get sunburned but they heal their burns with the mud near the water. Characteristics The living habitats of these creatures are most often caves and burrows where they spend much of their time sleeping for most of the day and night except when they are in the sun or hunting for food. The wild Lus have been known to sleep for weeks at a time, and it is unknown as to the reason for such long spans of slumber. When they go out to hunt for food, they stay in areas that allow for them to be virtually undetectable. The wild Lus hunt in packs so as to compensate for their small size. In numbers they can easily surround and take down larger animals. The speed of a Lu can reach that of 50 miles per hour and they have been known to jump and reach heights of up to 5 feet. The Lu can exert large amounts of energy at a time such as bursts of sprints or repetitive jumping to climb trees or evade predators. The Lu is categorized as an omnivore and will eat other mammals or plants. The diet of the wild Lu consists of other mammals, berries, nuts, seeds, and a certain type of grass that grows in the parts of the world in which they inhabit. Their ability to eat a variety of foods allows for them to have a constant intake of food so as to supply energy. A unique characteristic of the Lus’ diet is that whenever the Lu is able to eat meat of some sort, it can go up to 2 or 3 days without any meal. Communication and Defense Another interesting aspect of the wild Lu is their singing that they perform to one another. Their vocal quality can reach ranges from high squeaky pitched to low raspy toned, each signaling a different message. The Lu can even hear these calls at distances way beyond the normal human ear even as far as 10 miles away. These howls are even used as a defense mechanism and can reach frequencies beyond 8,000 Hz causing hearing damage in any threatening predator. When reaching that high of a frequency however, their vocal folds get strained by this and temporarily lose their voice for a couple hours after. Jessica Oseguera